<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Walls and Gummy Fights by tydamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240339">Iron Walls and Gummy Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tydamos/pseuds/tydamos'>tydamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I started writing it to make an actual story with a few chapters, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Light Angst, but lost all inspiration so this will remain some sort of, first fanfic so pls be patient with my messy ass, like a tiny little bit, uh...'thing'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tydamos/pseuds/tydamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an Akatsuki member and has to deal with these idiots everyday, but hey it's not that bad and sometimes they can even be... uhhh c-cute (¿??¿???) and nice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron Walls and Gummy Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(There are currently five members at the base: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slowly opened your eyes and left your unfinished dream as light rays of sun danced in your room. You attempted to get up, suddenly noticing the shark boy next to you who was peacefully sleeping with his mouth half open. You couldn’t help but smile at this sight, ‘<em>I can't believe he’s still here</em>’, you thought to yourself as you finally got out of bed and walked into the empty corridor, on your way to the shared bathroom. Surprisingly you weren’t the only one awake, a blonde mess was drying his long hair when you came in.</p><p>“Yo! Morning Deidara!” You gave him a bright smile as he turned to look at you, cheeks slightly flushed. ‘<em>Oh yeah, I forgot I’m only wearing a shirt and my underwear</em>’.</p><p>“Morning (y/n)…” he looked away in embarrassment and proceed to brush his long hair, “how come you’re up this early? It’s not like you have a mission”</p><p>To tell the truth, you didn’t know why you had decided to hop out of bed as soon as you woke up, somehow today felt a little different and you were curious about how the day would unfold.</p><p>“Dunno guess my body wanted breakfast or something-” you were interrupted by your own inevitable yawn and shrugged.</p><p>Deidara let out a giggle.</p><p>“if you’re looking forward to that you might get a little disappointed when you get to the kitchen”. You arched one of your eyebrows asking for an explanation and he went into detail; “the thing is, we need to go buy groceries asap, we only have rice, a few onions and I think I saw some bean cans lying around somewhere”.</p><p>‘<em>Great. I’ll have to pay for everything with my own money since Greedy Gramps’ out</em>’. You weren’t usually stingy with money but the idea of buying groceries to feed five more people sounded rather expensive. ‘<em>Ugh whatever, I’ll try to get that asshole to pay me back</em>’.</p><p>You washed your face and wiped the sleepiness off yourself while Deidara told you, full of excitement, how eager he was on going to a fireworks show that would take place this weekend in the nearest village. Finally you agreed on going with him and made your way to the kitchen. Hopefully you wouldn’t have ran out of milk and could have at least glass as breakfast.</p><p>Yep, there still was a bottle of milk in the fridge with enough liquid for a nice glass. ‘<em>Wait, if I remember correctly we bought some chocolate powder for Tobi last time</em>’. As you began looking for the most important ingredient of Tobi’s “choccy milk” you started to think about the day Tobi ran into the kitchen talking about how delicious “choccy milk” was and how it would help everyone do better in the missions and surprisingly ended up convincing the stern Kakuzu to buy it. Up to the day it was probably one of the biggest mysteries left unsolved how that dummy got Kakuzu to agree. ‘<em>Finally!</em>’ With a proud smile you grabbed the chocolate powder and turned to put it on the counter when you saw Tobi enter the room half asleep. He walked towards you but tripped over and fell to the floor which seemed to wake him up pretty efficiently so he finally noticed the chocolate powder on the counter and instantly recovered from the fall.</p><p>“Good morning (y/n)!” He greeted with a friendly tone before he focused all his attention back to the powder. “Are you making choccy milk? Can I have someee?”</p><p>‘<em>Damn I swear I don’t understand how can he be so wholesome all the time</em>’. You really liked being around Tobi, he was a goofy idiot but he also was like the little brother you never had and you would’t allow anyone bully your little cinnamon roll, not on your watch nono.</p><p>“Sure, there’s enough milk for both of us” you replied back with your biggest smile and resisted the urge to gently pat his head. It was honestly surprising how easily you had forgotten that all of you were S rated criminals… well, maybe not that surprising since they were all a bunch of idiots with chaotic energy anyway.</p><p>When you entered your bedroom Kisame had already left and you remembered how last night he knocked on your door and found you curling up on the cold, very uncomfortable, floor about to pass out of the pain in your stomach. It just happened now and then, if you had used your kekkei genkai too much your body would ache all over until you passed out and you had just returned from capturing one of those bloody bijuus. When Kisame saw you he immediately rushed to your side, carried you in his arms to your bed and tucked you in before running to the kitchen to return minutes later with some water and a steamy bowl. He had left them on the nightstand and once he made sure the pain wasn’t strong as before, he started feeding you the comforting miso soup he had quickly cooked. When you were done he offered himself to keep you company in case the pain got worse and you accepted, resulting on him sleeping in your bed— he was willing to sleep on a chair but you surely wouldn’t allow that, not after how kindly he had helped you.</p><p>Once you finished changing you walked to his room to properly thank him and you were about to knock but a familiar soothing voice stopped you.</p><p>“He’s training”. You turned to the black haired man and smiled. “Good morning (y/n)”</p><p>“Good morning Itachi”. His expression didn’t change at all, what a surprise. “We’re running out of food, would you mind going grocery shopping with me?”</p><p>“Sure”. His crimson eyes stared at you for a moment and you couldn’t shake the feeling that this man could see right through you. Those lonely eyes were like the abyss, maybe if you stared long enough that abyss would suck you in… but you wouldn’t mind as long as you could help Itachi get out of the black hole of solitude and regret you were sure he was trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>You left the bags on the kitchen floor unconsciously letting a sigh out as you got back up again. ‘<em>Damn I knew we’d come back with a shit load of food but I didn’t expect we’d be running low on cleaning supplies too</em>’. You suddenly were facing a bright orange mask as Tobi wiggled in excitement like a hyperactive little puppy whose owner had just gotten back from a long day of hard work. Almost the same thing, only if it wasn’t for the fact that in this case the hard work hadn’t even started yet.</p><p>“(y/n)! (y/n)! (y/n)! Are you okay? You look tired… want Tobi to give you a shoulder massage?”</p><p>You grinned ironically. ‘<em>Yeah, duh, no shit both me and my wallet have just been stabbed ruthlessly</em>’. Even though that’s what you were thinking you wouldn’t say that to the always cheerful and helpful baby Tobi was.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tobi, I’m fine”. Before he could say anything you decided to change the topic. “Now a way more important question! Any idea what to do for lunch?” The mention of lunch made Tobi instantly forget about everything else, he sure had his priorities straight.</p><p>“Mac n’ cheese! Ravioli! No wait… lasagna!” He paused briefly before giving up. “Tobi can’t decide… but as long as it’s pasta it’ll be alrighty!”</p><p>You slowly shook your head trying to understand why did you think I’d be a good idea to ask him, you were even more lost now. ‘<em>Whatever, I’ll just go with spaghetti</em>’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyo!<br/>This is my very first fanfic and English is not my first language so please bear with me and more than possible grammar mistakes (I'll be trying hard to avoid them though)<br/>Let me now what you think about my writing style and ways to improve and make better content, constructive criticism is more than welcome!<br/>I had a lot of fun writing it so I'm planning to continue. Also, I'll be posting the next chapter soon so stay tuned ;)<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed reading it ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>